Rehabilition
by soulful100
Summary: ONESHOT! Popularity is a drug, and one that trixie never wanted to take. Trixie's POV. Timmy x Trixie. Sorry to all Timmy x Tootie fans


Popularity is like a drug. It entices you with friends, parties and acceptance. But in truth when you're popular nobody really likes you, only because you're rich or beautiful.

My name is Trixie Tang, and I am the most popular girl in Dimmsdale Middle School. I have everything anybody could want; money, looks and brains. Well that is, except that I am miserable.

Every day I have to face the pressure of looking beautiful, acting like I'm better than everyone in the world, and people discovering that I actually like boy stuff like video games and comic books.

Oh how I wish that I could just be myself without the fear of judgment or my family disowning me because I engage in activities that are "Lower Class".

Sure, I have tons of boys that love me; after all I am the most beautiful in school. But all of them only want me because of my beauty and money, the day that those are gone so will they. Well not all… there is probably one who would love me no matter what, Timmy Turner.

Timmy… a strange one he was. I mean he wore pink for goodness sake! Pink! Not to mention that he would occasionally talk to pink, green and lately purple objects and animals. His friend Chester loved to eat garbage and his other friend AJ was a child prodigy.

All three of them were at the very bottom of the popularity charts, yet they were always happy. Weather it was the insane teacher Mr. Croker or the evil babysitter Vicky, at the end of it they would always be laughing it off.

I can't help but be envious of them, sure they were unpopular, but they always look so happy, genuinely happy. Not fake like the one I put on my face every day wherever I go.

Some people would say that I only noticed Timmy when he came to my birthday party and openly declared that he liked watching "Kissy Kissy Goo Goo". But it was much earlier than that, when I was five to be exact, the first day of Kindergarten.

Already then people were fawning over me; it was kind of awkward, with people opening a path for me whenever I appeared. I thought that I did something wrong, that they didn't like me, before my mother gave me the only piece of comfort she would give in my life, by telling me that it was only because I was beautiful.

I can remember that many of them wanted to play with me, and I did, except that my father asked me to stay away from them, dubbing them "Unworthy" of me. Back then I thought it was some kind of disease, so I stayed with those that my mother deemed "worthy".

The "worthy" people were obviously Veronica, Tad and Chad. Already then they enjoyed tormenting the unpopular, it didn't help that their parents bribed the teacher to ignore this.

Within an hour of my enrolment, most of the boys were too afraid to approach me anymore, with my security guard pummeling whoever got near me and were content to stare at me from afar. It was then when I noticed Timmy holding a Crimson Chin action figure, out of great bravery or sheer stupidity, taking advantage of my bodyguard's momentary distraction to approach me.

He just laughed and said, "You're pretty. Do you want to play with me? You could be the princess in danger and me and friend the Crimson Chin could save you!"

I giggled and wanted to say yes. But my mother noticed this and had my bodyguard take him away.

It was nothing more than a simple question, yet it ignited a spark in my heart. That spark would not be snuffed out. Not even when my mother said the words that bound me to popularity for the next five years.

"Trixie Tang! Do NOT go near those other children! They are unworthy and unpopular! Just look at their hobbies, video games, action figures and comic books! Those things are filthy! You do not that thrash! You are of higher and richer status! If I catch you engaging in those things I will personally disown you young lady! Do you understand me?"

By then I was in tears and could owning do a stiff nod.

The next day I was back to normal and my mother couldn't stay with me in the nursery as she had to work. Timmy came over and asked to play again, and once again was taken away by my bodyguard.

Over the next five years he grew more and more persistent, and his methods were getting stranger and stranger, yet they were getting harder and harder to say no to.

The spark in my heart soon ignited to form a small flame. The flame then grew into a fire, which then became an inferno, and finally turned into the white hot intensity of a thousand burning suns.

Everyday my heart would be filled with painful longing, and it would ache every time I had to put up a mask of non-chalance and then painfully reject him. The only thing stopping me from kissing him was the threat of my family disowning me.

There he comes now, holding a bouquet of flowers, how sweet! I spoke the word that I hated "Unworthy" before Tad and Chad's bodyguard threw him in the nearest garbage can.

It was then that I noticed a piece of paper in my purse, Timmy probably put it in there before he was flung away. Taking advantage of Veronica's and Tad and Chad's distraction at Timmy's misery, I quickly unfolded the paper and started reading.

_Dear Trixie,_

_Before you throw this away please just listen to what I have to say. I know your secret. Yes I know that you like you disguise yourself as a boy and read comics and play video games._

HE KNOWS?????

_How? Because I dressed up as a girl to find out what you would like for your birthday a few months back. Anyway back to the point, under the disguise I named myself Timmanta, the person you spent the whole day with and made your best friend._

He's Timmanta? Well at least that explains why I felt like I knew her.

_Just to get it clear I am NOT going to blackmail you, if you don't want anyone to know it's fine with me, it's your own privacy anyway._

Well that's a relief.

_It's just that every time I look at you, you seem so sad. Sure you may always be laughing, but every time I look in your eyes I can see__ that you're actually really sad._

He can tell?

_Look Trixie I just want you to be happy, and it's obvious that you hate hanging around with Veronica and Tad and Chad. I just wish that you'll be able to find some real friends, friends that you like and accept you for who you are, not what you have or look like. Kind of like me with Chester and AJ. _

You have no idea how much I want that.

_Heck I'll even stop chasing you! Which means that today will probably be the last day that I try anything.__ But don't worry, I still love you. Heck since Kindergarten! Look Trixie, I just want you to be happy. Well that's all I have to say and I won't blame you if you chose to tear this up. I just hope that you find real happiness .It's pointless to have money and looks if you're not happy._

_Signed _

_The buck-toothed boy who wears pink and likes "Kissy Kissy Goo Goo"_

_Timmy Turner._

At this point I couldn't control it anymore and a lone tear slid down my cheek, smudging some of my make-up but I didn't really care. I just felt so, so touched.

"Trixie? TRIXIE!"

"Huh?" I rose from my thoughts and looked up and saw the rest of the poplars' staring at me.

"Trixie you were a little dazed there. You okay?" said Veronica trying to sound concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking about something." I lied.

" Hey what's that in your hand?" asked Chad pointing towards Timmy's letter.

"I bet it's another lover letter from that loser Turner." Said Tad before the rest of the popular kids started laugh

I couldn't stand it anymore, even if I would be disowned by my family, which honestly doesn't sound all that bad since they only see me as something to show off. So I decided to do something totally unexpected.

"He's not a loser."

At this all three stopped.

"Excuse me?" asked Veronica. I could see that she was stunned.

"Timmy Turner is NOT A LOSER!" I shouted.

Apparently what seemed to be the entire school heard this and was shocked.

" Trixie are you out of your mind? This is Turner we are talking about! Timmy Turner! He's at the bottom of the popularity charts!" cried Tad.

"So? He's probably the only person who actually cares about me! And I…." I stopped there, wondering if I should tell the world.

"And you what?" asked a now permanently stunned Veronica.

"AND I LOVE TIMMY TURNER WITH THE WHITE HOT INTENSITY OF A THOUSAND BURNINGSUNS!"

The echoes of that last shout could be heard all over the school, and the three popular kids fainted apparently from the shock, along with half the school population and a few teachers. The remaining half was petrified, including Timmy.

I then did what could be the stupidest and probably the best decision I made in my life.

I walked up, and kissed Timmy, on the lips.

The remaining half of the school and whoever recovered earlier fainted or fainted again.

At first Timmy was shocked, I don't blame him. What else could you expect if you suddenly kissed the person who loved you since Kindergarten?

Soon, Timmy recovered and kissed me back. It could possible, scratch that, it WAS the best moments of our ten-year-old lives.

Not thing else mattered then.

Not popularity.

Not judgment.

Not even the fact that my family would most likely disown me once I got back home.

It didn't matter.

The only thing that mattered to me then was kissing the buck-toothed boy who wears pink and loves "Kissy Kissy Goo Goo".

I finally decided to stop taking the drug called 'Popularity'.

**Author's Notes: Well I hoped you liked my little oneshot. I am probably one of the few Timmy x Trixie fans out there. So if you're a Timmy x Tootie fan please don't hate me. Other than that, R&R, Soulful100 OUT!**


End file.
